A number of automated record systems have been developed for post-acute care. Most provide information at the management level; some are designed only for narrow research interests; still others are simply word- processing systems that have very limited utility given the unstructured form of the information. Achieving a comprehensive, automated health record for use in post-acute care settings to serve both as a clinical record as well as a structured database for management and research is a critical task. This proposed work will bring to fruition our previous efforts to adapt the COmputer STored Ambulatory Record (COSTAR) system for use in post-acute care by translating post-acute care COSTAR into a microcomputer-based relational database management system to make it readily available to the expanding market of post-acute care agencies and providers. In phase 1 we will: identify the essential components and specifications of the system; select a relational microcomputer database system best suited to meeting these specifications; map post-acute care COSTAR to this relational database; and select a site in which to pilot test this microcomputer product. In phase 2 we will evaluate the extent to which microcomputer post-acute care COSTAR is usable, comprehensive and acceptable across providers and effective in improving communication across providers engaged in post-acute care.